


Safe & Sound

by Kammie_Darnold



Category: cirque du freak
Genre: Angst, First Fanfiction, Love, Multi, Sadness, cirque du freak - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-10 00:59:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7824025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kammie_Darnold/pseuds/Kammie_Darnold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Song-inspired Fanfiction</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe & Sound

**Author's Note:**

> "Heathens" By 21 Pilots  
> "All my friends are heathens take it slow  
> Wait for them to ask you who you know  
> Please don't make any sudden moves  
> You don't know half of the abused"
> 
> First fanfiction please no hate (Open to constructive criticism)

Vancha and Garren Harst woke with purple hands over their mouths at night in their house in eastern Germany. One of the people motioned for them to follow him, the others whispered to them, ”Put some things in a bag, boys. You’re not coming back here, ever again. Go about your business quietly, or we will slit your throats.”  
Gannen and Vancha nodded and grabbed their hunting bags, then filled them. Gannen grabbed the tiny bird their father made for his 9th birthday sitting on his bookshelf, Vancha grabbed his journal sitting on his dresser.  
They quietly followed the men outside, then the men gagged them, pricked their own fingers, then the boys’ fingers, then pressed their fingers against the boys’ own. Vancha and Garren both collapsed at the same time, then the gags were removed. They were told that they were now Vampaneze, like Vampires, but the Vampires didn’t kill the Humans, Vampaneze did that. The boys took one last lonesome look at their childhood home, then ran after their Mentors in fear.

127 years later…  
Gannen Harst sat by the Lord of the Vampaneze, closely guarding him, when he feels it. The little bird, pressed up against his chest, reminding him of the night their worlds were turned upside down. He feels a familiar tightness in his throat, then quickly suppresses the urge to cry. He thought of his brother, where he was, and if he was okay. That wasn’t the first, or the last time, that he thought of his older brother.  
Vancha March looked at Darren Shan when they were in Lady Evanna’s cave, and was suddenly reminded of his little brother, Gannen. The little brother he tried to have re-blooded as a Vampire, but refused, saying that he was happy as a Vampaneze, but said nothing to the others about Vancha’s plan. Vancha felt that night all over again, the same familiar tightness in his throat and chest. He cracked a joke about Evanna being a witch, then darted out of the cave before the others could see him cry.


End file.
